150 Things I am Not allowed to Do at Hogwarts
by Slytherclaw-girl17
Summary: Hogwarts's favorite list, composed into stories everybody will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own.

Author's note: I was reading Juhninja's story, Things I am Not allowed to do at Hogwarts, and I started writing some of my own stories to go along with the "rules." Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

"That is the third time this week, Mister Weasley! I have told you time and time again, no playing Exploding Snap in my classroom!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted, her glasses askew.

"Now, which one of us are you addressing, Professor?" Fred asked calmly.

"The both of you!"

"Well," George replied, "You really should acknowledge that there are two of us. Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley."

Professor Mcgonagall started to turn red with rage.

"To...the...headmaster's...office. Now."

Fred and George picked up their bags and walked out of her office, still completely calm. They stared down the end of the corridor, looked at each other curiously, and then Fred spoke.

"I think we should arrive in style, George."

"I agree, Fred." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Fred linked elbows with his twin, and the two started skipping down the corridors, singing a cheerful tune.

"We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. We hear he is a Whiz of a Wiz, If ever a Wiz there was! If ever-"

They stopped. Snape was glaring at them.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. And a detention, Mister Weasley"

They both grinned.

Rule 143: I will not sing, We're Off to See the Wizard when sent to the headmaster's office

----------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat in the dungeons, dreading the start of class. Not only was it potions, but it was double Potions, with the Slytherins. Plus, Harry had posted a note on the Gryffindor bulletin board about some sort of new hoilday, and that made him dread today the most.

Professor Snape started the day like he usually did: a glare, and an announcement.

"Because of some students' recent behaviors in this classroom, you will all be assigned a partner. Malfoy, go with Potter. Granger, with Parkinson. And Weasley, go with Crabbe."

Ron groaned and dragged himself next to the "ape-human", as Ron called him.

"Now, the instructions are up on the board for the Antidote to Common Poisons, which you will be-"

There was a loud yell, Harry had just lunged over the table and tackled Malfoy in a hug. Almost instantly, every Gryffindor was hugging their Slytherin partners.

Hermione was almost wrestling Pansy, Ron was struggling very much with Vincent Crabbe, and even Neville was embracing His partner, Blaise Zabini.

"Enough!" Snape shouted. He flicked his wand and the Slytherins were released from their captors.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor! And Potter, a week's detention!"

Ron looked around. Harry was… grinning?

Step by step, he made his way up to the Potions Master, opened his arms and shouted,

"Happy Hug-A-Slytherin Day, Professor!"

Rule 126: I am not allowed to declare an official Hug a Slytherin Day

Thanks for reading! I'm definitely writing more, but it's hard because of school, and it's hard to find time to type up the stories, so most of my stories are on hold. Which also stinks, because I have like, 5 unpublished.


	2. Chapter 2

More story! Okay, let's go!

"Um, Ron?" Harry asked, holding an obviously large envelope. "What exactly is this?"

"Oh, that?" Ron answered, his eyes growing large as he read the print from behind. "It-it's nothing, mate. C'mon, let-let's play some Wizard Chess."

'It's not another Howler, is it?" Harry groaned, remembering their second year together.

"What? No! It's just- Just give it here." Ron responded.

"Well, it must have been important, I mean, look! There's an official Ministry of Magic Seal on the front."

"Oh, it must be Dad sending me some… pumpkin juice?" Ron could feel himself turning red.

"Okay, mate." Harry turned around and left the common room.

Well that was a close one, Ron thought, opening the envelope. Inside it read:

To Mr. Weasley:

Enclosed is your rejected proposal for a Life Insurance Policy for a Mr. Harry Potter. However amusing your proposal was, none of the Ministry members would take it seriously enough to pass it. But seriously, thanks for the best Monday we've had in years.

From

The Entire Ministry

Ron groaned and threw the letter into the rubbish bin. Harry popped right back in the common room, as if on cue.

"Nice try, mate."

RULE #50: I WILL NOT TAKE OUT A LIFE INSURANCE POLICY ON HARRY POTTER

Padma Patil came running around the second floor corridor, crying like mad. Hermione continued walking in her opposite direction, forcing herself to ignore the sobbing girl.

When she turned the corner, she was surprised at the sight. A number of Ravenclaw students were crowded around the second floor corridors, all of them having about the same emotions as Padma.

Hermione saw Cho Chang crying with Michael Corner, who was trying to calm her while juggling his own feelings. Terry Boot was using his wand to aimlessly lift a quill up and down, all while muttering, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." Even Luna was curled up in a fetal position against the wall.

What is going on here, Hermione thought. Then she checked the library door and screamed.

RULE #85: RAVENCLAWS DO NOT FIND A SIGN SAYING "THE LIBRARY IS CLOSED FOR AN INDEFINITE TIME PERIOD" AMUSING IN ANY SENSE

Thanks for reading! Our school has a lot of snow days right now, so there might be more stories on the way. Until then, Toodles!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione jumped on the table, followed by both of the twins. Tonight, they were gonna make some… magical memories. Fred started singing, as all heads in the great hall turned toward the three.

**It's astounding, time is fleeting**

**Madness takes its toll**

**But listen closely-**

Hermione followed suit, with George taking up the next line.

**-Not very much longer…**

**-I've got to keep control!**

Harry jumped on the table, and with a flick of his wand, all of the students in the hall were standing with him.

**I remember doing the Time Warp**

**Drinking those moments when **

**The Blackness would hit me, and the void would be calling**

**Let's do the Time Warp again! **

"Everybody!" he called. And the entire Great Hall chanted.

**Let's do the Time Warp again!**

Harry continued, watching as the Hogwarts staff and students danced to his words.

**It's just a jump to the left.**

**And then a step to the right**

**With your hands on your hips**

**You bring your knees in tight**

**But it's the pelvic thrust**

**That really drives you insa-a-a-ane**

**Let's do the Time Warp-**

The Gryffindors stopped, caught up in a fit of laughter. Their spell broke after they started chuckling at the sight of Professor Snape thrusting his pelvis at Dumbledore, with a smile on his face as if we was happy that he was doing it. Snape glared at them, then shouted.

"20 points from Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors kept chucking, even though their plan had failed.

RULE 150: GETTING EVERYONE IN THE GREAT HALL TO DO THE TIME WARP WILL NOT GET ME ANY HOUSE POINTS.

Draco heard the whispers as he walked down the hall. He didn't care, really. In fact, he was smiling at the fact that so many people seemed to be afraid of him right now. He got to the Grand Staircase and ascended the stairs to the 2nd floor. He strolled all the way to the Charms classroom, still ignoring the whispers and shocked faces.

He entered Flitwick's room and faced his Slytherin siblings as they too stared at him in shock. Draco was pretty sure that a fly had flown into Goyle's gaping mouth, but he didn't worry much about that. Professor Flitwick was writing Charms instructions on the chalkboard, but when he turned around to investigate the silence, he too wore a shocked expression.

"Hello, Professor. Sorry I'm late." Draco spoke.

Professor Flitwick just stared. After a long bout of silence, he finally spoke.

"D-Detention. And don't ever wear that shirt again."

RULE 127: I WILL NOT WEAR MY 'DEATH EATER AND PROUD OF IT!' SHIRT TO SCHOOL


End file.
